


Fotos

by LgStrike



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Photography
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LgStrike/pseuds/LgStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amava tira-las. Mas em especial, amava tirar de uma certa pessoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotos

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven Go não me pertence, e agradeçam por isso xD q  
> Avisando que é uma drabble, por isso é pequena OwO/  
> Bem, fic de presente pro meu querido e chato Toshio /õ/ que esta um louco por esse casal x)  
> Fic em resposta aos nossos desafios loucos xD e como perdi, aqui esta o seu prêmio /õ/ ... um dos, ainda vou preparar os outros u3u"  
> .  
> .  
> Meu primeiro Shindou x Akane, espero que gostem >////

Fotos. Fotos. Fotos. E mais fotos.

Adorava tirar fotografias, nunca desgrudava de sua maquina rosa que a essa altura já virou algum tipo de bicho de estimação para si. Tirava fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis, de todas as pessoas que gostava e inclusive de alguns objetos.

Fotos.

Amava tirá-las. Mas em especial, amava tirar de uma certa pessoa.

Seu querido Shin-sama.

Era incrível como ele sempre saia bem em todas que tirou dele, na hora dos chutes ou quando estava simplesmente correndo, até mesmo quando estava bebendo água ou chorando. Sempre saia perfeito de qualquer forma, era incrível!

Na verdade, ele é perfeito e incrível. Pelo menos na visão da pequena Akane, ele era e continuava sendo.

Uma perfeição que ela sabia que nunca conseguiria alcançar, nunca conseguiria chegar perto e tocar. Shin-sama era tão inalcançável, que até as vezes doía.

Por isso tinha as maravilhosas fotos para salvá-la. Com aquelas pequenas fotografias, ele estava em suas mãos, ao alcance dos seus dedos. Só dessa forma Akane conseguia alcança-lo, toca-lo ou até mesmo beija-lo.

Perdia horas e mais horas admirando todas as fotos que tinha tirado do seu precioso Shin-sama. Seu rosto ficava coradinho enquanto se perdia observando as fotografias, soltava uma risadinha gostosa e depois abraçava a fotografia.

Fantasiava... Fantasiava que um dia poderia tocar aquela perfeição.

E por enquanto que ainda não tinha tornado realidade suas pequenas fantasias, iria continuar nas suas mágicas fotos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem.... eu particulamente não gostei muito e-e sinto que está faltando algo e-e  
> A proxima tentarei deixar melhor e maior u.ú  
> E então, mereço reviews? Ou jogaram tomates?  
> Que venham os tomates -u-/


End file.
